All Roads lead to Paris
by paintedredroses
Summary: Gaston Leroux based. Takes place after Erik reveals himself to Christine. What would happen if Erik had a little sister? she is dying to be united with her long lost brother. E/C. Maybe Erik's sister will even find someone.
1. Chapter 1

All roads lead to Paris

**NOTE: This is a story I'm hoping will go on for a while. I apologize if I make any mistakes. I realize I need to start writing again. I also had to make a new account because I couldn't get into my old one. so here it is. a new story. Its Gaston Leroux based. this is a short chapter I know but I was so anxious to get this story out! I know the saying is "All roads lead to Rome" but it made more sense to me if I put Paris instead. Enjoy and please don't forget to review on the way out! Merci!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Gaston Leroux does. If I did, XD.**

As the train left the station, I waved goodbye to my mother through the window, "I love you." she mouthed and blew a kiss to me. "I love you too." I replied. Leaving Rouen wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I'm a grown woman now, I can take care of myself.

It's amazing how fast we grow-up.

I remember the little girl who loved to play all the time. she would dream up friends, because she never really had any of her own. One day I discovered, I really wasn't alone after all. The man in question at a very young age had run a long way from home.

When I found first found out, I went searching for him.

It had started raining when I was still searching the forest for him. I screamed when the lighting began to hit. That's when someone came looking for me. When they found me they took me back to my mother. My mother forbid me to ever mention my brother again. my poor brother, whom I was named after. Like I am some kind of replacement.

She named me Erika. Every time I hear it I think of my brother. she told me he was a monster. but I disagree. she told me of his deformity. I feel like he is simply... unique. "God must have a purpose for him." I always think to myself. "Everyone has a purpose on this earth." I always say. My purpose; to love others, to bring joy into one's life, to edify and build-up another person. and to sing. I've been hired at the Paris Opera, I'll be the new girl starting in the chorus line.

The conductor interrupted my thoughts..."Excuse me everyone, we shall be arriving in Paris in approximately 10 hours. so please hang-in there." I sighed and took out a book I had brought for safe keeping. _Pit and the Pendulum._ by Edgar Allen Poe.

In the middle of the ride, I had overheard two gentlemen talking about the Opera ghost. I've heard of him in the news papers. that's part of why I wanted to sing at the Paris opera. My mother suggested some place like Italy. But I've always been attracted to Paris.

I heard the men saying, he was horribly disfigured, and always giving the ballet girls a freight. also that he had recently kidnapped a chorus girl. My mother is worried, but I'm not the least bit afraid.

**Erik's P.O.V**

"They did what!?" I asked furiously.

"It's true." said Daroga.

"Those fools! Did they even consider consulting with me first?" I was outraged.

"They still think your some cruel joke." replied the Daroga. I paced the floor furiously.

"Before things get out of hand, maybe you should give her a chance? see how it goes. she is only in the chorus after all." Daroga persuaded. I sat down next to the fire.

"Perhaps." I pondered. "Maybe she could distract Christine from that boy."

"Erik." Daroga warned.

"No, Daroga your right, I should give the girl a chance."

"God help us all." said Daroga.

"by the way, Daroga?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded seemly freighted.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed.

**Note: Like I said I know its short, and maybe a little boring. but aren't a lot of first chapters? but I have more coming! I just really wanted to start with Erika's story line. Speaking of which tell me what you think in your review. I will write more about Erik and also some shipping will later be involved. E/C All the way! Thank you for reading. I promise more. I'd like to post everyday or every 2 days if possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All Roads Lead to Paris**

**NOTE: Here is another, I hope more exciting chapter. Our heroin is settling in Paris, and making friends the same week Christine is in Perros with Raoul. All though, Christine is not mentioned yet in this chapter. But she will appear eventually, and there will be more of Erik soon! Thank you for reading, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Gaston Leroux does. **

At 9:00am I arrived in the lobby of the Rue de scribe. Men were lounging around, women chatting amongst themselves. At the front desk I saw that my luggage had been delivered. When I rang the service bell for the doorman, I noticed a Persian man looking at me curiously. "Excuse me," I said to the doorman coming out. "I'm Erika Destler, and I'm here to check in with my luggage."

He looked down at the luggage behind him. "Ah yes, the new chorus girl at the Paris opera." The Persian man continued to watch me. "It is apartment number 501," he handed me the keys, "Welcome to Paris." he smiled.

I began picking up my luggage when the Persian stopped in front of me. "That is a lot for a young woman to carry."

I looked up at him. "yeah, and?" I said.

"Might I be of assistance to you?" He asked.

It is a lot. "Yeah. I could use some help." He carefully placed a large case over his shoulder. "Thank you." I said.

"Your apartment is right next to mine, it is no trouble."

Walking up the many, many steps. "So, you got a name monsieur?" I asked, now dragging my luggage up the steps.

"Most call me 'The Persian.'" he said.

"Don't you have a real name?" I asked.

"I go either by my title 'The Daroga', or Nadir is fine too." he replied.

"What's a Daroga?" I asked.

"It's like a chief of police in my country." he replied.

"Really?" I asked Nadir.

"Yes. and you are Erika?" he said.

"Yup." Nadir gave me an odd look. "What? I asked him.

"Your remind me a lot of a friend of mine." Nadir told me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yes. I paid him a visit recently. Ah, here we are." We finally made it up the atrocious winding staircase. Once inside the apartment I droped my luggage on the floor and laid on top of it.

"Ahhhgggg! so many steps!" I cried.

"And more luggage to carry" said Nadir setting the suitcase down.

"Master?" said a man peaking in through the door.

"Oh, hello Darius. Maybe you can help us." said Nadir.

"Anything." he replied.

"We are helping Mademoiselle Erika move in." Nadir Commanded.

The man named Darius bowed and waited for Nadir.

"Master?" I asked confusingly to Nadir.

"He is my servant. He was given to me when I came to live here." he replied.

"Oh." I said.

It took us about an hour to get all of my things into my new apartment.

"Thank you for the help you guys." I said.

"Would you like to come over for tea Mademoiselle?" asked Darius.

"Oh, you know I would love to. But I really have to put all this stuff away."

"Let us help you!" said Darius.

"Oh, no. that's very kind of you but..."

Nadir Interrupted. "You should rest, really."

"Well, I suppose a cup of tea couldn't hurt." I said.

His apartment looked no different than mine. It wasn't very decorated. except. A Persian rug, some brightly colored curtains, and a random gene lamp above the fire place in the living room.

The first thing I saw was the Persian rug. Excitedly, I ran over to it and sat down on it. I took Hold of the ends. "Does it fly?!" I asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist!" I said laughing.

"You even have his sarcasm..." I heard Nadir say to himself.

"Your friend again?" I asked him.

"Yes." Nadir replied, rubbing his temples.

"Well, I'd love to meet this mystery man one day." I said getting up from the rug.

"Mystery man is one way to put it, yes." Nadir commented.

"Which Tea would you like Master?" said Darius.

"What do you like Mademoiselle?" Nadir asked me.

"I don't think you have it." I said.

"Try me." Nadir responded.

"I drink green tea imported from Japan, cold not hot." I said.

"Darius?" he asked his servant.

"We have black tea from home." Darius responded. Nadir turned to me.

"Do you have anything sweeter?" I asked. Darius nodded and left to the kitchen area.

Nadir offered me a place on his sofa. "So, how old are you mademoiselle?" he questioned, sitting next to me.

"18. you?" I responded.

"30." he replied

"old." I laughed.

"Very amusing." he replied.

"Sorry, I just like to joke around. I've never really had any company before." I confessed.

"Why not?" Nadir asked me.

"Well, I was home schooled, locked away. I think the only one who knew I even existed was my mother." I said.

"Father?" he asked.

"He was a construction worker, I didn't get to see him often when I was young. He died when I was about 8." I said.

"I am very sorry." Nadir said

"No, it's ok, I'm fine." I said.

"Didn't you have any siblings to talk to?" Nadir asked me.

I looked down remembering my long lost brother Erik.

"I never got to meet him." I said grimly.

"And what happened to him?" he asked sincerely. His jade eyes never leaving me.

I kept my head down. My bright yellow/gold eyes faded to a duller shade of gold. "He was very young when he ran away from home. sometimes I feel like I'm my mother's replacement for him."

Nadir placed a hand on my shoulder. "What makes you say that?"

"My mother told me he was hideously deformed." I felt his hand stiffen. "She named me after him. because she finally had a pleasant image that came to her mind, upon hearing that name." I said.

"Erika." he said to himself.

"Yup, that's my name. Don't wear it out." I said sadly.

"And what do you think of your brother?" Nadir asked, taking his hand off my shoulder.

"Unique. Something special." I said facing him.

Darius came in when Nadir was about to speak. "The Tea requested, is ready."

"Thank you. Come mademoiselle." He offered me his arm, (even though it wasn't that far to the kitchen).

At the table Nadir tried to bring the conversation to another subject."Where did you live before mademoiselle?"

"Rouen." I said.

"Is it anything like here?" Nadir asked me.

"Um, no not really. This seems more industrial to me." I said.

"Winter is coming soon." said Nadir.

"Oh, yes." I said.

"Will you go back to Rouen and spend Christmas with your mother?" asked Nadir.

"No, I don't so." I said.

"Well, you are always welcome here mademoiselle. We would love having some company for the holidays." said Nadir.

"That sounds very nice." I smiled.

I didn't get back to my apartment till around 5:00pm I had a really nice time with Nadir.

Darius came back with me and helped me arrange the apartment. It was coming together. When most of the stuff was put away. I realized it was about 8:00 and Darius invited me back to Nadir's apartment for dinner. So the highlight of my day was hanging out with Nadir and his man servant Darius. They were very hospitable.

The rest of the week basically went like this.

Nadir came over or I came over to Nadir's, I finished unpacking the boxes and fixing up the apartment,(with help of course). Then me and Nadir went back and forth making dinner for each other. From day one it was like we knew each other forever. I guess to Nadir that means we we're meant to be friends. And tomorrow he will accompany me to the opera house and show me around. He said his 'friend' taught him the way around the opera house. I hope one day I'll finally get to meet this 'friend'.

** Note: so what do you think? Keep going? About Erika's Appearance, she has long black hair that falls in large curls. Her sweeped bangs frame her face perfectly. Her skin is a peachy color. She has Erik's glowing eyes. She also has high and definite cheeks bones and has a small nose. She also loves to wear rouge on her lips. (Back in the day that's what they used as a bright red lipstick and/ or blush). She is suppose to be kind of like Erik's appearance opposite. Let's face it, Erik's an ugly man and Erika is a very beautiful young woman. I think like this it symbolizes without the deformity Erik could have been handsome as Erika is beautiful. Leave your reviews on the way out please! Merci! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All Roads Lead to Paris**

**Note: I apologize, this chapter is kind of short. I would like to icanhearthedrums, for your input, I hope Erika is less modern this time. In this chapter I'm referring to my Favorite Susan Kay quote, I just love it so much I wanted to find a way to use it for something, so I put it in the story. Erika also uses Susan Kay's name for The Persian in this story. However the story is still Leroux based. Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. If I did, I would be dead man named Gaston Leroux, and you would not have this fan fiction today.**

**Erika's P.O.V**

There was a knock at the door. "Good morning Nadir." I yawned, welcoming him in. "Good day Mademoiselle." Nadir greeted.

"Would you like some breakfast before we go?" I asked.

"If it's not too much trouble." He replied.

I set the kettle on the stove. And set a piece of strawberry cake in front of him and sat across from him, with my own piece.

"Are you ready for our private tour of the opera?" Nadir asked me.

"Oh yeah, can't wait! What is it like?" I asked, leaning forward in interest.

"No, no mademoiselle. You'll just have to wait and see." Nadir teased.

"Hey no fair!" I pouted. Then the tea kettle screeched. When I served the tea he replied. "I don't want to spoil it for you." he said, taking the cup.

"Nadir." I complained

"Oui?" he asked.

"You boring little fart." I teased.

Nadir gave me the same strange look he gave me from day one. Then he shook it off and laughed. "You must meet him." he kept laughing. I started laughing with him. "Even being the man that he is, I think he would come to enjoy your company." he finished.

"Your mystery friend?" I asked.

"Yes." he responded

"What is his name anyways?" I asked, while stabbing a strawberry that wouldn't stick to my fork.

He stopped laughing. "I think it would be best if he told you himself, when you meet him." he replied.

At the opera, Nadir escorted me around. "And, that is the Managerial Office." He led me into the Theater. "This is where all practices and performances take place." He actually took me on stage so I could see the audience seats from there. "That," he said pointing to one of the boxes. "Is the famous box five." he said.

"What makes it so famous?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard of the Opera Ghost?" Asked Nadir, shocked.

"Yeah, I've heard of him." I said.

"Well that box is strictly for his personal use only. The managers are not allowed to sell it." he said. I lifted an eyebrow at him. "He owns this opera house. He knows all public and private affairs of the opera. Nothing goes unnoticed by him. He can hear through the walls and can make his voice come from anywhere." Nadir explained.

"How does he do that?" I asked.

"Ventriloquism." Nadir replied.

"I wonder where is he now?" I asked.

"Perhaps he is composing, or maybe he is in his box...watching us." he said.

**Nadir's P.O.V **

I escorted her throughout the opera. If Erik knew he had a sister, I'm sure he would demand that she be treated with high respect. Her eyes glowed with fascination. "Ventriloquism." I told her.

"I wonder where he is now?" Erika asked me. I tried to think, "If I was Erik, what would I be doing this very moment?"

"Perhaps he is composing" I said. Then I looked up at his box. "If I was Erik." I thought. "Or maybe he is in his box," I looked harder at the box. "watching us." I finished.

"Why would, he be watching us?" She asked

"I'm not quite sure what his intentions are." I admitted. She looked into box 5, and gasped loudly. "What? What is it?" I asked her.

"I saw a pair of glowing eyes, Like mine." She said, her gaze never leaving box 5.

I knew it.

"Come, there is still much more to see."

**Erik's P.O.V**

I watched from my normal seat in box five. So, Daroga has a desert flower in his possession? I've never seen that man escort a woman. "I must give her a proper welcome." I thought. She certainly noticed when I stared down at her. She gazed upon me, as if she was reminiscing about something. But Daroga quickly turned her away. "Come, there is still much more to see." Said a panicked Daroga.

I gave a menacing laugh. "Yes, a proper welcome is in order."

I followed them into every part of the opera. He was obviously giving her a tour. "That fool, better not give away my secrets." I said under my breath. I had followed them all the way to the roof top. I hid, and listened.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful up here." the girl sighed.

"yes, it's quite breath taking isn't?" replied Daroga.

"Yes. I've never seen anything like this before. I wish Erik was here with me to see this." she said.

"You did give away my secrets!" I said under my breath.

Nadir looked at her. "You will cross paths with your brother eventually."

Brother?

"I just wonder, why didn't my mother ever go looking for him?" Erika said.

"mother... " I remembered my mother. I ran away when I was about 5.

"I wish I could have met him. I don't understand he was treated so cruel. Or why our mother thought he was a monster." Erika began to cry.

"There's no way my mother would have another child. Especially after giving birth to a...a monster." I thought.

"Would you be afraid to see such a deformity?" asked Daroga.

"No, like I told you, he is only unique, different, special. My mother doesn't feel that way. So she had me, as a replacement, but I know he has a purpose and so do I." said Erika.

"That sounds like mother to me." I thought. Then I thought. "Mon dieu! I have a sister! But she is beautiful and I am...well look at me. However I see now that we share many traits. The glowing gold eyes, The high and distinct cheek bones, big eyebrows, height, weight." Actually it was funny looking at the two of them. Little Erika was at least a foot taller than Daroga, and though she is not skin and bones, she is very thin.

I laughed at this. "Just wait till she meets big, bad, brother Erik." I left the two on the rooftop back to my box so I can observe Little Erika in her first practice.

**Nadir's P.O.V**

She would be late for practice if we didn't hurry. "I'm afraid I must take you back to the stage mademoiselle. What do you think of the opera?" I asked.

"Oh, It's lovely. I'm excited about working her. Do you think I'll be put in any of the lead roles sometime?" she asked.

"That depends." I told her.

"On?" she asked.

"How skilled you are. You must meet Eri...The ghost's expectations."

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It sounded like you were going to say something else before you said ghost. it sounded like..." she stared at me and griped my arm tightly. "What is his name?" she demanded.

I sighed. "He is Erik."

She let go. "It all makes sense now. The eyes I saw, The deformity everyone talks about. He...Wait, how did you know his name?"

I looked down. "I kept the truth from you. When you told me, I knew exactly who and where your brother was. He is an old friend. I found him travling with gypsies and brought him and helped him escape from Persia and we both ended up here in Paris." She clasped her mouth with her hands.

"The ghost is no ghost, he is Erik. Your long lost brother Erik." I looked down in shame. I should have told her.

"Why did you keep this from me? My brother is here and you couldn't have told me?"

"I am sorry mademoiselle." I said.

She walked passed me. "I have a practice to attend!"

"Erika!" I called after her.

"That's Mademoiselle Destler to you!" she left me alone.

**Note: poor Nadir, he's so dead. I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any Ideas how Erika should finally meet her big brother please, PM me. Review ****s'il vous plaît. **


End file.
